perlfandomcom-20200213-history
Perl Education Consortium
Perl Wiki has the freedom and drive to use its space at Perl.Wikia.com to develop a praxis and practicum for learning and applying what we learn to real-world needs. An unfettered MediaWiki environment presents a remarkable opportunity for educators both inside and outside of the world of Wikipedia:Computer science and Wikipedia:Information technology. Forming working relationships with other groups that share the MediaWiki context is an essential directive for Perl.Wikia.com. Wikimedia Foundation Wikimedia Foundation: META | Wikibooks | Wikiversity | Wikipedia | Wiktionary Perl Wiki will maintain a close relationship with Wikimedia projects as a kind of "two-way street" drawing upon and learning from the current content there, while contributing to its completion in terms of siting sources and verifying references that relate to aspects of programming especially where perl is involved. The Perl Wiki was concieved in some part by discussions at META as part of the m:Communitas! program in conjunction with Wikiversity. Our principle contact at Wikiversity is Cormac Lawler. We are also conversant with the Staff at Wikipedia, Wiktionary and other Wikimedia projects. Meta, Wikia and WikiProjects The Perl WikiProject is especially tied to community-building efforts across the Wikia planet and to WikiProject assessment techniques at Wikipedia. Developing social software that allows seemless integration between WikiProjects across .edu, .org, .net, .gov and .com domain contexts is essential. Social software that can span distances, cross language barriers and tactfully cross borders and boundaries is a challenge that perl can accept. Perl.Wikia.com is a Virtual community of practice that resides in wikia.com space but has hooks and stubs throughout wikimedia.org space – primarily at meta and wikipedia. The Perl Foundation The Perl Foundation is dedicated to the advancement of the Perl programming language through open discussion, collaboration, design, and code. ---- Those 4 (open discussion, collaboration, design, and code) also happen to be the corners of the Perl Wikia. • CQ 08:32, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ---- The Perl Foundation is a non-profit, 501©(3) organization based in Holland, Michigan. ---- The Perl Wikia has no formal association with The Perl Foundation at this time. But hey... that could change. originally posted: 15:51, 6 October 2006 (UTC) by CQ. to Perl Wiki:Staff#The Perl Foundation ---- CPAN CPAN (local): Category:CPAN distributions Perl Monks We're POEetic enough &... Perl Mongers Learn Perl at learn.perl.org getting there is half the fun We have gluesticks! Perl, Programming Republic of us up]] The Perl Community needs a chapter at Wikia! ---- Exclusively from The Perl Wiki(a): Reviews, Free gluesticks, POEetry-reading.ogg, The WikiaProppo editor with hook/stub kit and News and information kaboodle, Wikio:AudioBiblioPerlio - Perl books on tap(e) w/[[Wikipedia:Digital audio workstation|stereoPhonic Wizr'dog'raphy]] and *free* (ear-candy), POE::SIO::Sonic user interface, WikiaPerl:WEEKEND Wonderland w/ALICE &... stevie_bob, YADaDaDa... Perl is distributed freely online at CPAN... NOT Available in stores... *action figure* sold separately... batteries not included... BUT WAIT! - There's more! ... ... ... NOW how much would you pay? ---- The proposed CPAN:POE::Component::WikiaPerl, if it works, might grant us a shot at being officially recognized as the Wikia chapter of the Programming Republic of Perl. (Ya gotta earn these kinds of things)